Acetazolamide is a carbonic anhydrase inhibitor, an ocular hypotensive agent when it is administered systemically; it is widely used for the treatment of glaucoma. Acetazolamide has very low solubility in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,718 discloses the eye drop preparations comprising acetazolamide, hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin in presence of a water soluble polymer such as hydroxypropyl cellulose.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO2001089578A1 discloses the eye drop preparations comprising acetazolamide, hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin, a water soluble stabilizing polymer which further comprises a polymer selected from a hydroxyethylcellulose and methyl cellulose.
Eye drops as disclosed in above prior art does not provide the sufficient duration of action and/or efficacy.
The present invention aims to provide acetazolamide eye drops with extended duration of action and/or efficacy.